megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tron Bonne
is the only daughter of the Bonne family of pirates. Her personality swaps constantly, as during some moments she is calm and happy, and she can explode into a rage and yell the next without any warning, but in both settings, she's extremely stubborn and not above mocking her opponents openly whether she's winning or not. She appears in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, which takes place before Mega Man Legends. She is 14 years old, the same age as Mega Man and Roll. Like Roll, Tron is a mechanical genius who invents all of the Bonne's fighting machines, having a IQ of 180. She created the 40 Servbots which assist her in building the Bonne's fighting machines and in missions. She also works on maintaining the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft. She is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, the Feldynaught and the Jagd Krabbe. Throughout the series, she begins to develop a crush on MegaMan and has even gone to lengths to convince him to join her. Due to this, she has a rivalry of sorts with Roll Caskett as shown in the second game as a fellow mechanic and as MegaMan's love interest. Game appearances *As a member of the Bonne family of pirates, Tron is one of the main antagonists in the games Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2 and Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, where she fights against Mega Man. *Tron is a playable character in the games The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Rockman DASH Golf, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Namco × Capcom. **When not playing as her, she can be see along with Teisel, Bon and the Servbots in the background of the Kattelox Island stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. **Interestly, Teisel will cheer on Tron, when the player is using the latter. If Tron was defeated, Teisel becomes sad and sits down. This situation is similar to how Sally (Sari) cheers for her husband, Street Fighter character Dhalsim. *A toy of Tron appears in Mayl's room in MegaMan Battle Network 3 White version and MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge. Also, the Japanese cover of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne appear as a poster in Dex's room in MegaMan Battle Network, but Tron can't be seen due to the small size. *Tron and the Servbots appeared in cards of all games from the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series. *Tron can be seen in the background of the Running Battle mode of Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. *Tron also appeared in the mobile phone game Capcom Girl's Mind Puzzle. Gallery Tronbonne2.jpg|Tron in Mega Man Legends Tronnew2.jpg|Tron in Mega Man Legends Tronbonne.jpg|Tron in Mega Man Legends 2 Tronreporter.jpg|Tron disguised as a reporter in Mega Man Legends 2 BonneFamily.jpg|Tron with her brothers Tron-kobun.jpg|Tron artwork http://kobun20.interordi.com/2010/12/27/the-power-of-love/ Tronxmas.jpg|Tron with Christmas clothes Tron-mv2.jpg|Tron with two Servbots in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Tron-mvc2-vs.jpg|Tron in the versus screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Mvsc3-tron.jpg|Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Trivia ]] *Tron appears as an action figure in Mayl's room in MegaMan Battle Network 3 along with a Servbot. *She also has a musical inspired name based off the musical instrument: Trombone Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with music names